


Takaperin kunnes pysähdytään

by lehnsherry



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Sinkkonen on kenkä ja Mielonen on varmaan joku enkeli, Spinoffi joulukalenterificille
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: Mielonen huhuilee taukotilasta ettätulkeehan kahville, ja Sinkkonen menee, vaikka juuri parikymmentä minuuttia sitten kävi keittämässä itselleen kupillisen. Tietenkin hän menee.





	Takaperin kunnes pysähdytään

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mieoleahvena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sinut vain, ja aikaa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800100) by [lehnsherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry). 



> Oon pyöritellyt tätä idea päässäni jo kuukausia, ja olihan se jossain vaiheessa pakko kirjoittaa. Tälle tulee vielä toinen luku heti kun ehdin kirjoittaa. Tämä on spinoffi joulukalenterificilleni, ja sijoittuu suunnilleen luukun 15 kohdalle, eli spoilaa joulukalenteria aika merkittävästi.
> 
> Varokaa: itsetunto-ongelmia sekä yleistä vaikeutta Sinkkosen taholta.
> 
> Kiitos erityisesti Mieoleahvenalle, jonka ansiota/syytä on se, että alunperin rakastuin Sinkkoseen. <3

1.

Sinkkonen käyttää työajastaan ehdottomasti liian suuren prosenttiosuuden epäolennaisten asioiden pohtimiseen. Hänen tulisi omistaa koko aivokapasiteettinsa käsillä olevan murhatapauksen selvittämiselle, mutta viimeaikoina ajatukset ovat harhailleet aivan hallitsematomasti. Sinkkonen tietää siihen syyn, ja on täysin perillä ajatusprosessiensa ärsyttävästä epäloogisuudesta. Hän on kehittänyt ikävän tavan maalailla ruusuisia haavekuvia, eikä minkään sortin järkeily tunnu käyvän kasvimyrkystä, jolla niitä tappaisi.

Mielonen huhuilee taukotilasta että _tulkeehan kahville_ , ja Sinkkonen menee, vaikka juuri parikymmentä minuuttia sitten kävi keittämässä itselleen kupillisen. Tietenkin hän menee.

Muut ovat niin työn touhussa, että kahville ilmestyy Sinkkosen ja Mielosen lisäksi vain Hietanen. Tämäkin porhaltaa täyttä vauhtia sisään, kaataa itselleen kupillisen, moikkaa, ja lähtee samantien takaisin hoitamaan hommiaan. Sinkkonen ja Mielonen jäävät huoneeseen kaksin.

Mielonen nojaa rennosti sivupöytään kahvinkeittimen lähellä. Hän ojentaa Sinkkoselle kupin. Kahvissa on jo valmiiksi tilkka maitoa sekä yksi sokeripala, ja jälleen kerran Sinkkonen ihmettelee, miksi joku Mielosen kaltainen ihminen vaivautuu muistamaan minkälaisena Sinkkonen kahvinsa juo.

Hän ottaa kupin. Kiittää.

Hörppää ja antaa pienen, jäykän hymyn kallistaa suupieltä ylöspäin. Mielonen huomaa sen ja säteilee, niin kuin aina kun tietää tehneensä jotakin oikein.

Sinkkonen painaa häkeltyneenä katseensa lattiaan. Ei sitä hymyä kestä. Vilkaisukin häikäisee, kuin katsoisi suoraan aurinkoon. Liian suurina annoksina se pistää pään pyörälle ja uhkaa aiheuttaa näkövaurioita.

 

2.

Pikkujouluyönä Mielonen juo liikaa, ja seuraa Sinkkosta poliisitalon katolle. Sinkkonen on alunperin mennyt sinne rauhoittumaan, keräämään voimia, jotta jaksaa mennä takaisin juhlijoiden sekaan. Paennut hetkeksi hengittämään raikasta ilmaa.

Hengityksestä ei tule enää mitään, kun Mielonen tulee aivan lähelle ja vetää hänet kiihkeään, viininmakuiseen suudelmaan.

Se tulee niin yllättäen, ettei Sinkkonen osaa torjua sitä. Käsi päätyy Mielosen rinnalle, aikomuksena työntää tätä kauemmas, mutta se jääkin vain lepäämään siihen, nopean sykkeen päälle. Mielosen huulet ovat pehmeät ja vaativat ja tämän kieli sujahtaa Sinkkosen suuhun vähän liian nopeasti ja liian innokkaasti. Se ei kuitenkaan ole ongelma. Ongelma on se, kuinka luonnolliselta se tuntuu. Tutulta ja turvalliselta ja täydelliseltä, siltä kuin olisi tapahtunut tuhat kertaa.

Mielonen hautaa sormensa Sinkkosen hiuksiin, räpeltää toisella kädellä solmion ja paidan nappeja auki. Painaa märän suudelman poskelle ja toisen kaulalle, ja vasta siinä kohtaa Sinkkonen onnistuu ravistelemaan itsensä takaisin todellisuuteen. Hän työntää Mielosen kauemmas ja kohtaa tämän hämmentyneen ja pettyneen katseen; pyytää kylmänvirallisella äänellä anteeksi ja pakenee takaisin sisälle.

Kun Mielonen myöhemmin löytää hänet taas, he ovat kumpikin ehtineet tahoillaan juoda lisää. Sinkkonen on ottanut vähän liikaa, niin että maailma keinuu ja arvostelukyky putoaa huolestuttavan lähelle olematonta. Mielonen näyttää olevan vielä pahemmassa kunnossa.

Sinkkosen ei pitäisi, mutta hän lähtee saattamaan Mielosen kotiin. Hänen ei pitäisi, mutta kun Mielonen taksissa niin kauniisti pyytää, Sinkkonen maksaa matkan ja taluttaa Mielosen ovelle.

Ei pitäisi, mutta hän seuraa lopulta Mielosta sisälle asti, seuraa tämän sädehtivää hymyä ja eteisen himmeässä valossa pehmoisen näköisiä hiuksia. Humalaisen hypnotisoivasti keinuvaa lantiota.

Sinkkonen auttaa Mielosen päältä kengät ja puvuntakin ja kaiken, kunnes Mielonen nojaa häneen pelkässä aluspaidassa ja lyhyissä boxereissa. Mielonen on niin pehmeä ja niin uskomattoman kaunis, että Sinkkonen ei mahda mitään, kun Mielonen vetää hänet sängylle istumaan. Hän ehtii potkia vain kengät jaloistaan ja karistaa takin päältään, ennen kuin Mielonen vetää hänet puolittain päälleen ja takertuu häneen kaikilla raajoilla kuin mustekala.

Hän ei sentään yritä mitään, vaan nukahtaa saman tien. Sinkkosen ei pitäisi jäädä, mutta Mielonen on niin suloinen hänen sylissään, ettei hän pysty pakottamaan itseään lähtemään.

Hänen ei missään tapauksessa pitäisi, mutta Sinkkonen sulkee vastoin parempaa tietoaan silmänsä ja antaa Mielosen rauhallisen hengityksen tuudittaa itsensäkin uneen.

 

3.

Sinkkonen herää kauan ennen Mielosta, joten hänellä on paljon aikaa tajuta, kuinka surkeassa tilanteessa on. Krapula kolkuttelee ohimoilla ikävänä särkynä, ja suussa maistuu kamalalta. Ne ovat kuitenkin pientä verrattuna kaikkein suurimpaan ongelmaan, joka tuhisee rauhallisesti hänen vieressään.

Mielonen on painanut kasvonsa vasten Sinkkosen kaulansyrjää, ja toinen jalka on löytänyt tiensä Sinkkosen nilkkojen väliin. Mielonen on nukkuessaan niin kovin suojaton ja lämmin ja kaunis. Sinkkonen haluaisi vetää hänet vielä lähemmäs ja sulkea vain silmänsä uudelleen.

Hän ei kuitenkaan nyt herättyään enää pysty sellaiseen. Häntä alkaa pikkuhiljaa ahdistaa Mielosen läheisyys, sillä se viittaa kaikenlaisiin asioihin, joita Sinkkonen ei lopulta voi saada. 

Mielonen äännähtää jotakin unissaan, liikuttaa kättään Sinkkosen kyljellä, ja Sinkkosen aivot menevät ylikierroksille. Hän pyörittelee pakonomaisesti päässään kaikkia niitä syitä, miksi hän ei voi jäädä tähän.

1.Tämä ei ole lainkaan sopivaa, monestakin syystä, mutta painavimmat kolme ovat heidän työsuhteensa, kahdentoista vuoden ikäero, sekä täysin yhteensopimattomat luonteet. 

2\. Minkäänlainen suhde olisi huono idea kaikin puolin. Sinkkonen on niin ongelmainen: neuroottinen, sosiaalisesti kyvytön, yleisesti vaikea ihminen. Mielonen taas on hyvä ja ansaitsee jonkun paremman, jonkun joka osaa paremmin olla hänen kanssaan.

3\. Vaikka Mielonen jostakin syystä haluaisi yrittää, eivät he eivät sopisi yhteen. Mielonen on sellainen ihminen, joka iloisesti suutelee työkavereita humalassa ja takertuu estoitta kiinni jos niin haluaa. Sinkkonen puolestaan makaa tässä kauhusta jäykkänä ja listaa päässään negatiivisuutta. Lista ei edes lopu kolmeen, vaan mieleen tulee vielä yksi kohta.

4\. Mielosen täytyy olla jollakin tavalla havaintokyvytön, hänen arvostelukyvyssään on oltava jotakin vakavasti vialla, jos hän kaikista maailman ihmisistä päättää lähestyä juuri Sinkkosta.

Kaikessa tässä on enemmänkin kuin tarpeeksi syytä lähteä. Sinkkonen nousee sängystä, liikkuu hitaasti, varoo herättämästä edelleen rauhallisesti nukkuvaa Mielosta. Lähtemisen sijaan hän suuntaa kuitenkin keittiöön. Tuo Mielosen yöpöydälle lasin vettä pöydällä jo valmiiksi odottavien särkylääkkeiden seuraksi.

Hän asettelee peitettä paremmin Mielosen päälle, eikä voi olla sipaisematta hiuksia syrjään otsalta. Mielonen on liian syvässä unessa reagoidakseen mitenkään, ja Sinkkonen sallii itselleen hetken, aivan lyhyen vain, jonka hän käyttää tämän kasvonpiirteiden painamiseen mieleensä.

Tässä kohtaa hän karkaisi, jos hänessä olisi kylliksi miestä siihen.

Hänessä ei kuitenkaan ole. Hän hiipii keittiöön etsimään jotakin, mistä laittaa aamupalaa. Mielosella on kuitenkin herätessään varmasti nälkä.

 

4.

Mielonen löytää Sinkkosen keittiöstään paistamasta lettuja.

Näky on niin hämmentävä, että Mielosen on seisottava hetken aikaa ovensuussa ja vain ihmeteltävä. Sinkkosella on päällään eilinen rypistynyt kauluspaita, jonka hihat kääritty siististi kyynärpäihin. Hänen ilmeensä on keskittynyt kun hän kääntää letun lastalla. Hän näyttää siltä, että kuuluu tänne.

Letut tuoksuvat vahvasti, paistorasvan käryn pitäisi ehkä krapulassa ällöttää, mutta se tuoksuu vain herkulliselta. Sinkkonen on avannut tuuletusikkunan, ja huoneessa on viileää. Mielonen värisee aluspaidassa ja ohuissa kangashousuissa, jotka on vetäissyt päälleen.

Krapula ei oikeastaan tunnu muuten kuin lievänä heikotuksena ja päänsärkynä, ja sitäkin helpottivat yöpöydältä löytyneet vesi ja särkylääke. Mielosen sydän tuntui kolme kokoa liian isolta, kun hän herättyään huomasi Sinkkosen tuoneen ne siihen.

Hänellä on hyvin vähän muistikuvia illasta ja siitä, kuinka Sinkkonen ylipäätään päätyi tänne, mutta sen suudelman hän kyllä muistaa. Hän muistaa, kuinka hetken Sinkkonen antoi hänen olla niin lähellä ja koskettaa, kuinka hän ensin kuvitteli, että voisi saada niin helposti kaiken mitä halusi. 

Sitten Sinkkonen tietenkin toipui järkytyksestä ja lähti. Myöhemmin hän kuitekin toi Mielosen kotiin ja huolehti hänestä, joten ehkäpä peliä ei sittenkään ole vielä menetetty.

Mielonen menee Sinkkosen luo ja halaa tätä takaapäin. Sinkkonen jähmettyy ja päästää pienen hämmästyneen äänen. Hän ei tainnut edes huomata Mielosta ennen kuin Mielonen kosketti häntä.

Mielonen laskee leukansa Sinkkosen olkapäälle ja nauttii miehen selän lämmöstä, joka auttaa pitämään huoneen kylmyyden loitolla.

“Huomenta”, Mielonen kuiskaa.

“Huomenta.” Sinkkosen äänensävy on lattea, mutta poskelle näyttää nousevan kevyt puna. Hän on niin pirun suloinen tällä tavalla häkeltyneenä. Miten Mielosen muka olisi tarkoitus pitää näppinsä erossa?

 

5.

Sinkkonen paistaa lisää lettuja, ja Mielonen keskittyy nojaamaan häneen. Uneliaisuus hiipii takaisin mielen reunoille, ja silmäluomet uhkaavat painua kiinni.

“Kiitos kun piät musta täl taval huolta”, hän mutisee.

Sinkkonen ei vastaa, hymähtää vain välttelevästi ja kippaa valmiin letun pinoon. Hän kaataa pannulle lisää taikinaa eikä estele, kun Mielonen kurkottaa hänen ohitseen repimään letun reunasta maistiaisen. Sen kuumuus polttaa sormia, ja hän kiroaa vaimeasti. Puhaltaa siihen pitkään, ennen kuin pistää palan suuhunsa.

“Huomautan, että kärsimättömyytesi on epäloogista”, Sinkkonen sanoo kuivasti, ja Mielonen naurahtaa.

“Eikö oo vuan hyvä, että minä tiiän mitä halluun, ja oon valmis toimiin nopeesti?”

“Ei, jos sinuun sattuu kun hölmöilet.”

Sinkkonenkin tajuaa, ettei tässä nyt ole enää kyse pelkästään palaneista sormista. Mielonen rutistaa Sinkkosta vähän tiukemmin; ei häntä tässä mikään satu. Jos vain jotenkin saisi Sinkkosenkin tajuamaan sen.

“Minun pitäisi lähteä”, Sinkkonen sanoo ja pitää katseensa tiukasti pannussa.

“Eikä piä”, Mielonen huokaa. Sinkkonen ei osaa sanoa siihen mitään, joten Mielonen jatkaa.

“Halluutko sinä lähtee?”

“Minun täytyy.”

“Siitä minä en kysyny mittään. Halluutko sinä?”

Sinkkonen ei sano mitään. Mielosta hymyilyttää. 

Viimeinen lettu valmistuu, ja Sinkkonen siirtää sen pinoon. Mielonen kurottaa napsauttamaan levyn pois päältä, ja kiertää sitten Sinkkosen ja hellan väliin. Hän kohtaa miehen vaaleiden silmien epävarman katseen.

“Minun puolesta saisit jäähä”, hän sanoo pehmeästi ja antaa nenänpäänsä hipaista Sinkkosen omaa. On sunnuntaiaamu, eikä heillä ole kiirettä mihinkään. 

Sinkkosen kädet hakevat paikkaansa ja asettuvat lopulta aivan kevyesti Mielosen lanteille, kuin tukea etsien. Sinkkosta on vähän vaikea lukea, ja etenkin eilisen jälkeen ajatus uudelleen torjutuksi tulemisesta ahdistaa. Sinkkonen on kuitenkin vielä tässä, joten kai hänen on tätä haluttava.

Mielonen ei itsekään oikein tiedä, mitä on tekemässä. Siitä on aikaa, kun hän on viimeksi seurustellut tai edes säätänyt mitään, eikä Sinkkonen ole hänen normaalia tyyppiään. Tämä on vanhempi, vakavampi, vaikeammin lähestyttävä. Joku hänessä kuitenkin on pohjimmiltaan sellaisella tavalla ihanaa, ettei Mielonen osaa pitää katsettaan tai käsiään hänestä erossa. Joku hänessä saa Mielosen yrittämään yhä uudelleen päästä hänen kovan suojakuorensa sisään.

Sinkkonen ei nojaudu häntä kohti, muttei myöskään käänny pois. Ei edes silloin, kun Mielonen ottaa riskin, sulkee silmänsä ja nojaa aavistuksen verran lähemmäs, antaa huultensa painua aivan kevyesti Sinkkosen omia vasten.

 

6.

Sinkkonen viettää Mielosen luona koko sunnuntain. He eivät oikeastaan tee mitään: Mielonen vain istuttaa hänet sohvalle ja käpertyy lupia kyselemättä hänen kylkeensä katselemaan televisiota. Sinkkonen uskaltaa nojata poskensa Mielosen sileisiin hiuksiin vasta toisella mainoskatkolla.

Mielonen kommentoi ohjelmia kärkkäästi, kritisoi pilke silmäkulmassa kaikkea näyttelijöiden taidoista mainosten idioottimaisuuteen. Sinkkonen ei osaa sanoa juuri mitään, sillä hän on edelleen aivan hämmentynyt koko tästä tilanteesta. Hänen ei olisi yleensäkään pitänyt jäädä tänne yhtään pidemmäksi aikaa kuin oli pakko, mutta lähteminen muuttuu koko ajan vaikeammaksi. Jostain kumman syystä Mielonen ilmeisesti viettää mielellään aikaa hänen kanssaan. Sinkkonen ei ole tottunut sellaiseen, ja sen aiheuttama hyvä olo hämmentää ja toimii kuin huume. 

Mielonen taitaa ymmärtää, ettei Sinkkonen ole ainakaan vielä valmis tekemään mitään eikä puhumaan tästä. Mielonen vain on Sinkkosen lähellä ja näyttää tyytyväiseltä, paistattelee siinä kuin tyytyväinen kissa.

Tämä kaikki tuntuu liiankin hyvältä. On liian helppoa olla tässä ja nauttia hiljaa toisen läheisyydestä. Vaihtaa silloin tällöin muutama laiska suudelma, koska ne saavat Mielosen hymyilemään niin kauniisti.

Sinkkosta hävettää oma heikkoutensa, sillä hän tiedostaa edelleen kaikki syyt joiden vuoksi tämä on huono idea. Häntä hävettää, koska kaikesta huolimatta hän jää tähän. 

Päivän mittaan he myös puhuvat. Turhanpäiväisyyksistä ja työasioista. Mielonen aloittaa keskustelun huomisesta pidätyksestä. Sinkkonen on hiukan huolissaan, ja myöntääkin sen. Hän luottaa Lammioon, mutta silti hänestä tuntuu, että hänen pitäisi olla paikalla huolehtimassa työparinsa selustasta.

“Kyllä se pärjää.” Mielosen ilmeestä päätellen Lammio saa kuulla kunniansa, jos ei pärjää.

“Mutta sinä oot ihana kun huolehit noin”, Mielonen jatkaa ja hymyilee hänelle. Sinkkosen rinnassa kuohuu omituinen lämmin kipu.

 

7.

Yöksi Sinkkonen ei sentään jää, vaikka Mielonen sitäkin pyytää. Itselleen hän rohkenee myöntää, että haluaisi kyllä jäädä, mutta hän ei kehtaisi maanantaina mennä töihin toissapäiväisissä vaatteissa. Muutenkin tuntuu siltä, että olisi hyvä olla hetki yksin ja ajatella kaikkea tätä, mitä pikkujoulujen jälkeen on tapahtunut.

Sinkkonen ei koskaan olisi osannut odottaa tällaista. On hän ollut Mielosesta kiinnostunut jo jonkin aikaa, mutta hän ei osannut arvata, että siitä voisi koskaan tulla mitään. Jos aloitteen tekeminen olisi jätetty hänelle, ei siitä olisi tullutkaan.

Sinkkonen menee kotiin. Asunto tuntuu tyhjältä ja ankealta, vaikka aiemmin hän on ollut aivan tyytyväinen sen minimaaliseen sisustukseen ja hiljaisuuteen. Hän huokaisee syvään ja ottaa tehokkaan viiden minuutin suihkun. Sitten hän syö kaksi palaa ruisleipää, harjaa hampaansa ja kömpii sänkyyn. Jokailtainen rutiini tuo toisaalta kaivattua normaaliuden tunnetta, mutta toisaalta ensimmäistä kertaa aikoihin se melkein tylsistyttää.

Sinkkonen silmäilee kirjahyllyään, mutta yksikään kirja ei herätä tarpeeksi kiinnostusta. Niinpä hän sammuttaa valot ja käpertyy peiton alle puhelimensa kanssa. Hän lukee uutisia ja katsoo sen jälkeen Yle Areenasta luontodokumentin eläinten soidintansseista. Sekin saa hänet ajattelemaan Mielosta, tämän kömpelöitä mutta sitkeitä lähestymisyrityksiä, ja sitä kuinka hyvin ne lopulta toimivat.

Sänky tuntuu liian suurelta ja tyhjältä, ja kun Sinkkonen viimein nukahtaa, hän näkee hämmentävän sekavia unia.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos kuin luit <3 Jätäthän jotain puumerkkiä jos tykkäsit!


End file.
